Lesson 637
Summery The defeated Son wonders what Kagura and Kamui were really fighting despite battling against him, believing it to be some far off strength. He then declares to his mercenary subordinates that the Yato blood have not been extinguished before falling unconscious. The shocked mercenaries couldn't believe that their legendary boss was beaten but Kamui tells them to retreat, mocking them for relying on an old legend and calling them inferior to the siblings and the 7th division, who are trying to create a new legend. Abuto and the division continue to defeat the mercenaries, amused about their normally tough captain's statement that implied appreciating them. Kamui counters that he still cares little for the weak, he just wanted to get rid of the mercenaries quickly so he can go after his real target (Utsuro). Kagura suggests they should fight now while Kamui states she was another person to get rid of before the siblings lift their arms to get ready to attack the other. They are interrupted by a thrown bakuto from Gintoki, who arrived with Shinpachi and some rebels. He is happy that the siblings made up but declares that he had dibs on fighting Kamui for a rematch. In another direction, some Shinsengumi, lead by Okita and Hijikata arrive, with Okita telling Gintoki that he had first dibs. The sadist duo mocks Kamui for being surrounded by people wanting to fight him but the ex-Harusame captain admits he wouldn't have it any other way, before picking up Gintoki's wooden sword and throwing it back at its owner. It knocks out some mercenaries along the way before Gintoki caught it while jumping over the mercenaries. The Shinsengumi rushes at them all and Kamui also jumps over those Yato, stating that he will be patient and will make sure no one dies before he kills them while appearing to attack Gintoki. Instead, the two plus Kagura and Okita attack the mercenaries, with the rebels, Shinpachi, and the Shinsengumi following behind. Amused again at his captain's words, Abuto tells the mercenaries to retreat as they were no match against the strong alliance between Kamui and Gintoki. One of them order a retreat but is cut off mid sentence by a sword-staff in the stomach followed by the others attacked by more, signalling the arrival of the Naraku, who fights them, and Utsuro. Utsuro admits that the Liberation Army no longer had the power to stop the Earth forces or rather the earth forces' power surpasses their destructive power. The Army stuck on Earth, spurred on by the fear of the Amenotori's cannon, became nothing more than a confused mess, unable to end anything thanks to the fear of the approaching end. But they played their assigned role perfectly and he mockingly thanks the Earth forces as he easily kills the attacking Yato mercenaries. Utsuro's endgame begins thanks to both sides' futile struggles and declares that the Army and Earth forces' usefulness has ended. Utsuro was also tired of watching both sides' pitiful resistances to their determined ends, as they are meant to be beautiful things. He also mocks them for not realizing why he left Earth's Altana Gate alone after sparking this war by destroying others. The ground begins to shake underneath them all as he answers that he was saving the planet's gate explosion for them all. At the same time, the Oniwabanshuu, Hyakka, Yagyuu school, the Kabuki district's fighters, and the Shinsengumi fight against the remnant Army until both sides (including the non-combatants in the shogunate building) pause at the rumbling. Abruptly, Kondou and the soldiers from both sides in their immediate area are caught up in an explosion of light from below them, one of many that are bursting from the ground. Characters * Master Son * 7th Division ** Kamui ** Abuto * Kagura * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Shinsengumi ** Okita Sougo ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Kondou Isao (cameo) * Tenshouin Naraku ** Utsuro * Hyakka (cameo) ** Tsukuyo (cameo) * Oniwabanshuu (cameo) ** Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) * Category:Chapters